When Sungmin Met Kyuhyun and Taemin
by Lxarxs
Summary: Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun dan Taemin di cafe dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Sebenarnya apa yang menimpa mereka berdua? Sampai-sampai Taemin pingsan? CRACK! Mind to review? :3


**When Sungmin Met Kyuhyun and Taemin**

**mellchaaa**

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot. SHINee and Super Junior belong to themselves.

**Warning** : Crack, Major OOC, Epic FAIL! Don't like don't read!

**Enjoy guys :3**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu? Taemin? Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?"

Sosok lelaki kira-kira 5 kaki tingginya dengan perawakan yang cukup berisi, kulit putihnya yang lembut seperti salju dan wajahnya yang manis ketika mengerutkan dahi kebingungan. Panggil saja lelaki yang mengenakan t-shirt hitam yang dipadu dengan celana jeans selutut itu Lee Sungmin. Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja yang ditempati oleh 2 sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Aish, hyung mengagetkanku saja.. Hyung kenapa ada disini?" tanya seorang yang berwajah stoic itu sambil menggerutu, sepertinya ia sedang melamun sampai-sampai ia harus berjingkat terkaget-kaget ketika Sungmin menepuk bahunya.

"Harusnya aku yang nanya begitu! Aku sejak tadi memang ada disini sama Shindong-ah, memangnya kau tidak lihat kami?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tidak, kami tidak melihat kalian.. Ya kan, magnae?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada sosok imut dihadapannya yang sedari tadi memandang hampa ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, panggil saja dia Taemin.

Sosok lelaki muda yang berparas manis lengkap dengan mata sipitnya itu mengangguk lemah. "Kami memang tidak melihat Sungmin-hyung berada disini sejak tadi tuh. Apa jangan-jangan kita saja hyung yang terlalu sibuk membicarakan tetangga sebelah?"

"Itu.. Aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang aku lihat sendiri tadi malam.." Kyuhyun terdiam setelah menyahuti perkataan Taemin, kemudian ia menelan ludahnya dengan kepayahan.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi lalu mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Taemin dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, melepaskan tas selempangnya. "Kalian ini bicara apa sih sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti.. Memangnya kau melihat apa, Kyu? Lalu siapa yang kalian maksud dengan tetangga itu?"

"Mungkin kita harus membagikan mimpi buruk kita ini kepada tetua.." Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup sambil memandang Taemin meminta persetujuan pada juniornya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi, makin bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang semakin melantur. Sedangkan Taemin hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah meresponi pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi begini.."

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu sejak kapan ia, Kyuhyun dan Taemin berpindah tempat ke sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya berisikan meja dan 3 kursi yang mereka gunakan untuk duduk dan sebuah lampu gantung di atas mereka. Sungmin benar-benar merasa seperti terdakwa yang sedang di interogerasi oleh 2 polisi berwajah nelangsa di dekatnya.

Sungmin mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, matanya terasa begitu aneh ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Taemin yang tiba-tiba berganti kostum menjadi pakaian Sherlock Holmes—lengkap dengan topi detektif, cerutu yang dihisap oleh Kyuhyun dan kacamata pembesar yang sedang dimainkan oleh Taemin.

Sungmin tidak terlalu mempersalahkan pakaian Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Yang jadi masalah kenapa ia memakai kaos belang hitam putih dengan motif yang sama dengan celana selututnya, memiliki brewok—seolah-olah wajahnya tidak pernah dirawat. _KENAPA IA JADI NARAPIDANA?_

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghisap cerutunya, bola mata Kyuhyun menatap angkuh dan tajam Sungmin yang memandang sekeliling dengan hampa.

"Eh?" lagi Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaan bosku!" Taemin menggebrak meja di depan Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget bukan main. Sejak kapan juniornya yang terkesan manis, imut, polos dan penurut ini jadi seperti ini? _Apa_ _salahku_! batin Sungmin menjerit.

"L-Lee Sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida.."

"YA! AKU TIDAK MENGAJAKMU BERKENALAN!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja emosi, mata Kyuhyun berkilat-kilat marah. "Taemin! Masukkan dia ke sel! Pasung dia! Jangan sampai ia bisa keluar, pastikan keberadaannya tidak bisa dilacak siapapun!"

Taemin dengan sigap bangkit berdiri menyeret Sungmin. "_Affirmative_, bos!"

"Kyu! Ini aku hyungmu Lee Sungmin, Kyu! CHO KYUHYUN!" sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang nista ke arah Sungmin yang diseret Taemin tanpa rasa kemanusiaan sedikitpun.

Sungmin tenggelam di dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"..hyung? Hello~ hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin tersentak ketika Taemin menyentuh bahunya, ia memandang cengo wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat cemas kemudian berpaling ke sisi kirinya dan menemukan wajah Taemin yang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah pongo—tapi bagi Sungmin tetap imut dan menggemaskan itu.

_Oh tidak, pedofil Sungmin mulai kumat._

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya—setelah ia mendapatkan kesadaran penuh.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Kau melamun, hyung!" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"He? Melamun? Oh.. Pantas saja.." Sungmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, merasa cukup lega kalau Kyuhyun dan Taemin yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi bengis barusan hanyalah khayalannya semata. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau khayalannya benar-benar terjadi. Ia merinding sendiri.

Kyuhyun dan Taemin saling berpandangan.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau ceritakan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin _to the point_, sepertinya ia sudah pulih 100% dari kelemotannya barusan.

"Oh, begini.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tadi malam waktu hyung pulang ke rumah hyung, aku dan Changmin sepakat mau nginep di dorm sebelah.. Dorm keluarganya Taemin, tetapi Changmin malah ada konser dadakan di Gwangju bareng Yunho-hyung. Jadi mari kita lupakan Changmin dan fokus pada dua magnae yang tersisa.."

"Dan hyung bisa tebak apa yang kami temukan dari tetua-tetua SHINee yang _boyband_-nya terkenal dengan member yang caem-caem dan playboy high quality semua?" sambung Taemin dengan suara bergetar, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi semi horor.

"Hal-hal yang aneh yang kami temukan di dorm SHINee.."

**Kim Kibum a.k.a Key**

Taemin keluar dari kamarnya—yang malam ini jadi tempat pengungsian Kyuhyun—karena terbangun pukul tiga dini hari. Taemin melangkah limbung dengan piyama yang kebesaran untuknya sehingga menenggelamkan jari-jarinya, membuatnya makin tampak lucu dan membuat author kesengsem itu, melangkah sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dengan imutnya.

_The real magnae_ itu membuka kulkas dan melihat ke dalamnya, mengambil sebotol susu entah milik siapa dan meminumnya begitu saja. Awalnya Taemin yang imut itu meminum susunya dengan tenang-tenang saja tanpa memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan horor yang terjadi di dormnya. Lagipula hantu mana juga sih yang mau menakut-nakuti si imut baby Taemin? Semua kan sayang Taemin—err.

Tapi di detik kesepuluh, Taemin mendengar suara-suara seperti bisikan-bisikan seseorang atau.. desahan. Taemin yang terlalu polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu, melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah kamar yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat.

Kamar siapa? Peduli amat, lagian di pintunya tidak ada tulisan 'Ini kamar Taemin, okeh!' yang dihias-hias dengan sticker-sticker UFO atau sticker tempelan Barbie seperti di pintu kamar Taemin. Jadi magnae kita ini nggak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya nggak mau tahu.

Merasa penasaran, Taemin masih sambil meminum susunya melangkah mendekati celah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Nah, setelah ini~ lanjut kesini~ ihihihihihihi~" mendengar suara yang cukup berat dan terkesan centil itu membuat Taemin merinding seketika. Tapi tidak mengurungkan niat terselubungnya untuk memonitori—atau bahasa kerennya ngintip apa yang dilakukan orang itu di kamar tersebut. Jadi, Taemin memberanikan diri dengan gerakan _slow_ _motion_ menyembulkan kepala masuk ke kamar tersebut.

PLUK

Botol plastik susunya jatuh begitu saja ke atas karpet dorm ketika ia melihat siapa yang berada disana.

Kim Kibum, sosok umma yang manis dan lembut di SHINee kini sedang duduk di meja rias kamarnya sambil memainkan make-up entah milik siapa sambil terkikik geli, kikikan geli yang sanggup membuat Taemin merinding seketika—kikikan geli yang lebih horror dari suara tawa Leeteuk—leadernya si Kyuhyun. Plus selendang bulu-bulu ayam yang awalnya Taemin kira kemoceng itu tergeletak sembarangan begitu saja di lantai kamar Key.

Lalu, satu hal lagi yang makin bikin Taemin speechless dengan wajah benar-benar horror..

Key make _lingerie_..

_LINGERIE_, SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEKALIAN! _LINGERIE_!

OH MY GOD SUN!

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah horror dan pucat pasi disertai bulir-bulir keringat segede biji jagung membasahi dahinya.

"Aku gak bisa bayangin.. Key-ah.. Errr.. _Lingerie_.. Errrrrrrr..."

Taemin memandang wajah Sungmin yang pucat dengan maklum, "aku menyaksikannya sendiri, hyung.."

"Umm.. Hyung tahu nggak kalau Onew-hyung itu jago martial arts?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Nggak tuh, setahuku dia malah suka main futsal?" jawab Sungmin ngarang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu aku ceritakan.."

.

.

.

**Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew / Leader**

Sebelum kejadian Taemin bangun dini hari, Kyuhyun ternyata sudah terbangun duluan pukul satu dini hari karena perutnya keroncongan. Jadi kita biarkan saja dulu si evil magnae ini mengendap-ngendap keluar kamar seperti maling yang takut ketangkep basah waktu maling jemuran.

Setelah misi 'mengendap-ngendap dorm orang' berhasil, Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah _klappertart_ di kulkas, yang diidentifikasikan kalau kue kelapa yang lebih enak disajikan sewaktu dingin ini adalah milik Minho. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu? Sepertinya Minho tidak akan melaksanakan sebuah proklamasi untuk mengumumkan bahwa _klappertart_ yang ada di kulkas dorm itu miliknya tuh. Jawabannya memang tidak, tetapi di kardus kuenya ada note kecil bertuliskan :

"_**Ini punya Minho, okeh?"**_

Kyuhyun sweatdrop di tempat begitu membaca tulisan Minho yang kayak ceker bebek itu. Berhubung Kyuhyun lapar, nggak bisa masak ramen sama sekali dan _klappertart_ milik Minho masih banyak. Jadi langsung saja ia comot kue kelapa yang manis itu.

Comot satu, comot dua, comot tiga, lima, tujuh dan delapan sampai seterusnya. Kyuhyun nggak nyadar kalau _klappertart-_nya sisa seperempat dus itu.

"Die you, Cho Kyuhyun. Kuenya sisa segini.. Dan gue lupa kaloMinho marah lebih serem dari Changmin, errr..."rutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, meletakkan potongan kue sisa gigitannya kembali ke kardus dan menaruhnya kembali ke kulkas tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

"Balik tepar ah gue.."

BUAGH!

"Eh mama copot!"

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya yang latah barusan dengan kedua tangannya. Perasaan gak elit banget sih latahnya.. Mama copot coba =="

BUAGH

DUAGH

BUGH

MIAUUUWWW~

"Apaan sih noh?" tanya Kyuhyun gusar pada diri sendiri lalu mendekati sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah kamar. Pertama suara debuman, suara debuman lagi sampai akhirnya suara kucing.

Kucing? Heebum, dong.

Tapi ini di dorm SHINee.. Mana mungkin tiba-tiba kucing yang juga sama nyolotnya persis majikannya itu tiba-tiba muncul di dorm SHINee? _IQ_-mu belum tiarap, Kyu..

Jadi karena keserampangan Kyuhyun dan emang dasarnya Kyuhyun itu bocah evil gak tahu diri, dia langsung membuka pintu kamar 'entah milik siapa' itu tanpa di ketuk sama sekali sebelumnya.

BUAGH

DUAGH

PLUKKK

"Errrrrghhh!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari terpuruknya ketika sebuah bantal kepala yang berat menghantam kepalanya dengan mulus.

Awalnya ia mau ngomel-ngomel, peduli amat kalau dia bakal diusir dari dorm ini malam ini juga. Tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan pemandangan di depannya saat ini..

H to the O to the R to the O to the R = HOROR!

Didepannya, Lee Jinki dengan mata terpejam rapat, kini tengah menyerang, meninju, menendang-nendang udara, melempar bantal, memutar-mutar bantal dan melakukan martial arts sampai membuat 'kucing entah milik siapa' meringkuk gemetar di kolong tempat tidur Onew.

"HYA! Siapa yang berada di ujung sana?" tanya Onew tiba-tiba dengan menunjuk Kyuhyun—dengan jari tengah, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Saya?" balas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang bodoh.

"YA! KAU! CEPAT PERGI DARI SITU! ATAU MAU PULANG HANYA DENGAN NAMA?" usir Onew keras sambil melayangkan lampu baca sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sekali lagi, masih dengan mata terpejam. Ingat! Mata terpejam, setajam silet!

Feni Rose : *keselek*

**Back** **to the story**

Setelah terdiam di tempat beberapa lama, Kyuhyun lari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar setan menuju kamar Taemin.

.

.

.

"Onew-ah.."

Mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, Taemin dan Sungmin hanya bisa terperangah tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin Onew martial arts nya jauh lebih jago dari hyung, Yunho-hyung atau Hankyung-hyung sekalipun.. Bisa sambil tidur gitu masa!" Kyuhyun mengelus-elus kedua lengannya yang merinding disko.

"Ah, ya! Minho-hyung! Minho-hyung!" seru Taemin tiba-tiba.

"He? Ada apa dengan Minho-ah?" tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

"Err.. Aku lupa.."

GUBRAK!

"Oh ya, aku dengar katanya Minho itu orang Amerika, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin dan Taemin seketika saling berpandangan. "Aniyo, yang orang Amerika itu kalau bukan Chunnie-ah, ya Jung sisters itu.. Minho asli Korea, kok."

"Benarkah? Kukira itu lagu kebangsaan Amerika, soalnya itu bukan bahasa Korea.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang sok mikir.

"Lagu apa?"

.

.

.

**Choi Minho / Flaming Charisma **

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Taemin rapat-rapat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pintu tanpa dia tahu fungsi kursi itu untuk apa. Kenapa harus duduk di lantai coba? Padahal ada kursi di sebelahnya. Masuk angin tau rasa..

Masih dengan shock yang bisa dibilang lebay itu, ia mengatur nafas berulang kali tapi gagal. Yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun hanya wajah sangar seorang Lee Jinki atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Onew, yang sebenarnya sangat sangat sangat ramah dan bersahaja—lebay.

Tapi yang barusan itu.. Kyuhyun nggak bisa ngebedain mana _beruang ngamuk_ sama mana _junior_nya itu.

5 menit..

10 menit..

20 menit..

Setengah jam kurang 10 menit lamanya Kyuhyun habiskan untuk merenungi kejadian barusan dengan posisi duduk di lantai, hingga akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri bermaksud kembali tidur dengan damai bersama Taemin yang kelihatan seperti malaikat kecil ketika tidur.

Tapi belum sampai satu sentimeterpun menyentuh tempat tidur..

GRUYUUKKK~~

PESSS~~

Kyuhyun menutup hidungnya, setelah perutnya mengolah, ia langsung membuang gas beracun dari dalam tubuhnya yang benar-benar mematikan. Intinya, ia kebauan sama kentut dia sendiri.

Ditambah sekarang Taemin yang tadi tidur damai-damai aja, sekarang mulai menggeliat gelisah. Sepertinya magnae imut kita nggak sengaja menghirup bau yang lebih parah dari limbah pabrik itu.

.

.

.

"STOP! Jadi waktu itu.. Yang aku hirup itu bukan bau limbah pabrik deket dorm waktu mimpi itu?" seru Taemin menghentikan cerita Kyuhyun yang masih setengah jalan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "B-begitulah.."

Taemin memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ke toilet dan buang air di tengah malam.

30 menit kemudian..

"Haaah~ leganya~" ujar Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari toilet. "Perutku udah enakan sekarang, saatnya tidur.."

Kyuhyun ke arah dapur sebentar untuk meminum segelas air putih dan berjalan menuju kamar Taemin. Alangkah horornya suasana perjalanan Kyuhyun ketika ia melewati kamar Onew. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan wajah Onew sewaktu itu. Errr..

Kyuhyun mendesah lega ketika kamar Onew sudah terlewati, namun indera pendengarannya melaporkan kepada otaknya dan otaknya memerintahkan seluruh anggota tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bergerak menuju sebuah kamar.

_Chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya~ lalala~ chaiyya chayya chaiyya~_

Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi gak punya sopan santun itu langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Ini kamar Minho rupanya, terlihat dari Minho yang sedang membelakangi Kyuhyun dengan laptop putihnya di depannya. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, berubah jadi kepo sejenak untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

Ternyata Minho sedang mengcover sebuah lagu. Lihat saja dari _cam_ yang nyala di laptopnya, ditambah lagi sebuah lagu yang sedang dimainkan. Lagu itu sendiri terdengar menghentak-hentak seperti lagu yang biasa saja yang di_remix _menjadi lagu _house_ _music_.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah dengar lagu ini sebelumnya, tapi yang jelas lagu ini lain daripada yang lain. Tidak jarang Kyuhyun mendengar Minho mulai _beatbox_ dan melanjutkan lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan rap khas dari seorang _flaming_ _charisma_, Choi Minho.

Minho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua tangannya naik turun sesuai irama, lalu disusul dengan gaya rapper khas Minho. "Chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya~ lalala chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya~"

Awalnya biasa aja buat Kyuhyun.

Tapi gaya Minho disitu..

Rambutnya dipakaikan gel sehingga membentuk 3 jambul tinggi yang terpisah-pisah dan berdiri tegak di atas kepala Minho, kacamata hitam sok gaul yang Minho pakai sampai Minho yang tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya tanpa sadar giginya bersinar begitu cerah sampai memantul ke tempat Kyuhyun—membuat Kyuhyun harus menutup matanya yang kesilauan dengan sebelah tangannya.

..gak banget.

.

.

.

"ITU KAN LAGU INDIA!" jerit Taemin sambil menggebrak meja dengan horror. "PANTAS AJA TIDURKU SEMALAM GAK NYENYAK!"

"Hah? Apa hubungannya, Min?" tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

"Ya karena itu lagu India!" Taemin menggebrak meja lagi.

"Emang kenapa kalau lagu India?" giliran Kyuhyun ikut bertanya.

"Yaa.. Gatau.."

GUBRAK!

"Gak usah ngomong!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan kompak menjitak kepala magnae imut kita.

"Tapi aku gak ngerti kenapa lagu India bisa dijadiin rap sama Minho!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil memukulkan kepalanya ke meja.

Taemin hanya meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi jadi korban pendaratan jitakan maut dua _senior_nya.

"Terus Jjong ada yang aneh-aneh lagi nggak semalam? Setidaknya cuma dia yang aku percaya masih waras di dorm SHINee.." ujar Sungmin. _Agak ragu sih sebenarnya bilang Jjong itu waras_.. Sungmin membatin, sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Ah!" wajah Taemin tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja ketika Taemin mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seolah dapat ide untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang tadi sempat Sungmin lontarkan.

"Kenapa, Min?" tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Jjong-hyung.."

.

.

.

**Kim Jonghyun / Jjong**

Taemin menguap lebar-lebar keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tengah dorm. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Sudah kebiasaan bagi Taemin untuk bermain game kalau ia bangun sepagi ini dan hyungdeul-nya belum ada yang bangun.

Ia melangkah ke dapur, mengambil sekotak besar susu di kulkas lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah. Ia langsung meminumnya dari tutup kotak susu tersebut dan mulai menyalakan televisi setelah memasukan kaset _playstastion_, Resident Evil.

Tapi baru 10 menit berlalu dari mulainya Taemin bermain _playstation_, setelah ia berhasil membunuh monster-monster berwajah abstrak di televisinya, ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun—sekedar menemaninya.

"Huuhuuhuu..."

Deg

"Huuhuuhuu.."

Taemin terdiam di tempatnya, rasanya ia baru saja mendengar suara seseorang menangis.

"Huuhuuhuu.." Suara itu makin jelas.

Berhubung Taemin memang orang yang sangat mudah penasaran, ia langsung berjalan mengikuti sumber suara itu. Peduli amat kalau dia takut, toh kalau misalkan itu adalah suara bayi kejepit pintu, Taemin kan bisa menolong bayi itu dan bisa dipastikan nama 'Taemin si Superhero' yang menyelamatkan nyawa seorang bayi bisa makin terkenal di seluruh penjuru bumi—bahkan dunia!

Taemin menyeringai ngeri membayangkannya.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak Taemin pikirkan. _BAYI SIAPA YANG KEJEPIT DI PINTU DORM SHINEE?_

"Huuhuuhuu.."

Lamunan gila Taemin buyar seketika ketika suara itu semakin jelas, semakin jelas seiring semakin ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pintu—yang lagi-lagi tidak tertutup rapat.

Taemin menelan ludah. _Ini bukan kamar Key-hyung lagi, kan?_

"Huu.. Anakku.. Huuhuuhuu.."

Bukan! Ini bukan suara Key, suara ini lebih terkesan 'cowok' banget dibanding suara Key. Tunggu, maksudnya apa?

Taemin semakin menyudutkan dirinya ke pintu tersebut, ternyata benar suara itu berasal dari kamar ini. Taemin terdiam sejenak, _apa ia harus masuk ke dalam sini_? Karena jujur saja, suara yang barusan itu sangat-sangat horror. Taemin galau.

"Anakku.. Huuhuuhuu.."

DEG

Wajah Taemin seolah-olah berkata 'WTF-IS-WRONG-WITH-ANAKKU?', tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar penasaran, jadi sekarang ia memantapkan diri untuk membuka pintu ini lebar-lebar dan melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Sepertinya evilnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah mulai menurun kepada Taemin kita yang polos ini.

Dan benar saja, wajah Taemin benar-benar tidak bisa dijabarkan lagi sebagaimana nistanya ketika melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan.

"Hiks.. Anakku.. Dimana kau.. Dimana anakku.."

Jonghyun. Jjong. Kim Jonghyun. Lead vokal SHINee. Terdaftar merupakan ex-boyfriend seorang Shin Sekyung. Dengan baju lusuh, tersudut di sudut kamar sambil menimang-nimang bantal kepalanya penuh kasih sayang, seperti anaknya sendiri.

BUGH

Taemin melotot ketika Jonghyun tiba-tiba menghempaskan bantalnya ke atas lantai, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jonghyun yang benar-benar kelihatan putus asa.

"H-hyung?" panggil Taemin takut-takut.

"Anakku.. Anakku.. DIMANA ANAKKU? ANAKKU!" teriak Jonghyun sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian menangis dan memukul-mukul lantai disebelahnya.

Taemin langsung saja meloncat ke atas tempat tidur Jonghyun, merangkak takut-takut mendekati Jonghyun yang masih menangis meraung-raung di sudur kamar. Ia mengambil bantal itu dan menyerahkannya takut-takut ke arah Jonghyun, ia mundur selangkah ketika Jonghyun langsung mengambil kasar bantal itu, kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Anakku? Yaa! Anakku kembali!" seru Jonghyun gembira sambil menciumi bantal itu. "Kamu jangan ninggalin umma lagi ya, sayang? Umma sayang kamu.."

_Umma? Sejak kapan Jjong-hyung jadi umma-umma? Dan lagi.. KENAPA ANAKNYA BISA JADI BANTAL BEGITU?_ Taemin melotot. Sepertinya ia harus benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ikut-ikutan gila.

Oh, Tuhan.. Ampunilah dosa-dosa para magnae yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

.

.

.

Handphone yang Sungmin pegang jatuh begitu saja ke atas meja seiringan dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah pongo ketika Taemin selesai menceritakan cerita terakhirnya.

"Kau.. Yakin Jjong jadi seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata. Ia tidak habis pikir, _masa sih Jonghyun yang benar-benar manly bisa jadi seperti itu? _Dilihat dari segimanapun, itu impossible kawan!

"Aku serius, hyung! Aku melihat dan mengalaminya sendiri!" Taemin menjawab dengan serius, Kyuhyun memandang iba pada juniornya, _kasihan sekali masih semuda itu dapat beban hidup yang begitu berat_. Lebay lo, Kyu..

"Aku—"

"Ya! Uri magnae Taeminnie! Ternyata kau ada disini, aku mencarimu sejak pagi.." panggil sebuah suara yang sangat-sangat familiar di telinga ketiganya, serempak ketiga orang tersebut langsung terkejut ketika melihat sosok itu. "Mwo? Kenapa kalian melihatku dengan wajah seperti itu?"

Jonghyun—iya, orang itu adalah Jonghyun—memandang aneh kepada 2 senior dan 1 adiknya itu. "Ya! Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Sungmin terkesiap, ia sadar paling pertama dan tersenyum paksa kepada Jonghyun. "A-aniyo.. Tidak ada apa-apa, itu hanya perasaanmu saja.. Oh ya, kau sedang apa disini?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, itu.. Aku mencari anak ini kemana-mana tapi baru ketemu sore ini disini.. Dasar anak nakal," jawab Jonghyun sambil menepuk kepala Taemin persis ibu-ibu sedang memarahi anaknya.

Oh, please.. Jangan mulai lagi.. Taemin masih trauma.

Jonghyun terkejut Taemin menepis tangannya dan menyudutkan diri ke tembok. Taemin tersenyum paksa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "aku kan mau main, hyung!"

Jonghyun memandang aneh Taemin. "Saeng-ah, kau kenapa? Aneh sekali.."

"Ani! A-aku tidak kenapa-kenapa.. Err, iya tidak kenapa-kenapa.. Ah, benar aku tidak kenapa-napa!" balas Taemin aneh. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan sosok Jonghyun pagi tadi, buktinya ya seperti sekarang ini—Taemin trauma berat.

"N-ne, Taemin pasti masih ingin bermain dengan Kyuhyun.. Jadi biarkan dia disini dulu saja, Jjong. Nanti aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengantarkannya ke dorm kalian," Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada Jonghyun—yang malah dibalas kerutan dahi.

"Ne, arraseo. Jangan malam-malam ya! Aku pergi dulu, saranghae~" pamit Jonghyun sambil melangkah keluar cafe dengan kaki ringan.

"..."

"TAEMIN-AH!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung panik ketika Taemin pingsan di tempat.

.

-**theend**-

.

**A/N** :: Another oneshot nista from author =))

Arsip lama, baru di edit lagi sekarang dan hasilnya begini. Gatau deh ini humor atau apa -,- aduh maap ya personel SHINee saya bikin nista banget disini. Hampura ~w~

KAY!

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review? *ngais tanah*


End file.
